Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera apparatus mounted on the windshield of a vehicle from the vehicle interior side.
Related Art
A camera apparatus is known which is mounted on the windshield of a vehicle from the vehicle interior side. After the camera apparatus is mounted, the inclination angle thereof with respect to the windshield can be adjusted (refer to JP-A-2003-48491).
The camera apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-48491 includes a camera body and a bracket fixing the camera body to the windshield. The inclination angle of the camera body is adjusted as described below. A pin stands as a rotation shaft on one side surface of the camera body. The pin penetrates through a through-hole formed in a side surface of the bracket. In addition, a concave portion is formed in the other side surface of the camera body. A screw type pin is inserted in the concave portion as a rotation shaft. The screw type pin is screwed into a screw hole formed in the bracket. That is, due to the two pins, the camera body can be rotated with respect to the bracket. In addition, a thread stands on the under surface of a contact board projecting from the front surface of the camera body. Adjusting the position of the thread in the vertical direction can hold the camera body at a predetermined angle.
The above camera apparatus can be mounted on the windshield of a vehicle at a desired inclination angle. However, since the camera apparatus has a structure by which the inclination angle thereof can be freely adjusted after being attached to the windshield, the manufacturing cost increases.